A Date with Shadow
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Shadow asks Cymbaline on a date. She is very excited, Shadow is to. How will it turn out. Will they confess their feelings for each other? Find out here. SHADOWxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

* * *

A Date with Shadow

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It was a beautiful day in Mobius, and today was Saturday. I was on my board just having a good ride.

"Woohoo!" I yelled.

I grinded a rail and did a three-sixty in the air.

"Yeah!" I called, punching my fist in the air.

Then I did an Ollie, followed by a Donkey Twist, and lastly a seven-twenty.

"Oh yeah!" I said. I even heard some of the boys on skate boards whoop and give me fist pumps as I flew by.

I was really having a great time. I was doing all kinds of tricks and people were getting impressed as I passed by. Then I crashed into trouble, literally.

I was finishing a grinding on a rail when Shadow walked right in front as I jumped off and didn't even notice.

"Shadow, watch out!" I called.

He looked at me as I said it, but had no time to react. I crashed into him. We fell to the ground and rolled down a small hill-like mound. We went on for a few seconds, then we came to an awkward stop. It was awkward because, I ended up underneath him, with both his hands on either side of my face. He was completely on top of me. I started to blush a deep crimson, to the point where it was the same color as Shadows streaks. And his deep red orbs. The ones that I couldn't help but stare deeply into for seven seconds. He stared back until he realized our position and where we were. He got off me, and sat next to me.

"S-sorry Cymbaline." he stuttered.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Then I saw the deep cut he had on his arm, which was bleeding very badly.

"Shadow! Oh gosh! Just be still for a second." I said.

"No it's fine, really."

"No it's not, so don't say that!"

"Cym." he said.

"Just give me a second." then my hands started to glow.

I put them over his injury, and soon it started to heal. After a minute he was healed. He looked at my with surprise and admiration.

"You have the power to heal?"

"Yeah, I was born a gifted child. Using my voice as a weapon, being a good singer, healing powers. And a lot more things that would take way to long to explain. But I could tell you about it some time."

"Cool. That would be nice."

I couldn't help myself. I smiled, and he smiled back. It wasn't exactly toothy, it was just nice and smooth like, melting butter on mom's warm mashed potatoes. Of coarse, I wasn't the most impartial judge of such things. I mean sure, I have a great smile, but he was smiling at _me_.

He stood up and so did I, I found that my board was in the same tree that we tumbled by. I walked over to it. I jumped up, grabbed a tree branch and flipped myself on the branch landing on it elegantly. I climbed the tree until I got to the top. I grabbed my board.

"Hey Shadow, catch." I said. I threw it to him.

Then I jumped out and as I went down, I grabbed a branch and swung myself over once then swung to the one lowest to the ground, grabbed it then swung down and landed doing the verticle splits. I looked to Shadow, and could see he was impressed and shocked. His mouth was hanging open, so I got up walked over to him, and pushed his mouth closed, and said,

"Don't let your mouth hang open, you'll catch flies."

"No I won't-" he said right as a fly went in his mouth. He coughed it out and I smirked at him and said,

"Told you." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah you did." he said crossing his arms and pouting.

I giggled.

"Well I'll see you later Shadow." I said grabbing my board and starting to walk away. But them he grabbed my hand, and I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a nice tingly feeling. Similar to the one that I get when I would use my old chemistry teachers' temporary fingerprint remover, but much better and a lot less painful.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"What Shadow." I asked.

"Well…I, um…uh…"

"Take a breather Shadow. The last thing I want is for you to have an anxiety attack on me." I said giggling.

He actually took a few deep breaths, much to my surprise.

'_I have never seen Shadow like this before._' I thought to myself. And honestly, I was actually getting a little worried.

"Well Cym, I was wondering…do you want…to go on a date with me today?" he asked a little shyly.

Oh. My. Gosh! He was asking me out.

'_come on Cymbaline say something before he thinks you don't want to, when you actually do!' _I thought to myself.

"Sure! I'd love to Shadow."

"Great. How about dinner, a movie, then we can go to the carnival in Twinkle Park. What do you say?" he asked.

"That's sounds awesome. I'll see you tonight. Pick me up at around seven. Okay?"

"Sure, see you then." he said smiling.

"Great, I'll see you later too." I said. Then I stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, got on my board and headed back to tell the girls.

In the distance, I could see him blush, put his hand on his cheek, and walk away with a smile. I smiled to myself and headed back to get ready. I was going to need some help. And I knew just the girls to ask for help.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. TELL ME WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE HAPPEN ON THEIR DATE. JUST PM ME OR REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting Some Help

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

I rushed back to the house where the girls and I all lived. I was excited and nearly broke down the door upon arrival. They all looked at me with shocked faces. I also noticed that Rosy and Meghan were here. That meant that Scourge was probably here too.

"You guys will not believe what has happened!"

"What?" asked Rosy.

"Well today, I was boarding around when I bumped into Shadow. Literally we rolled down a hill after I hit him."

"Wow, that had to hurt." said Meghan, my anti.

"Yeah, it did." I said rubbing my right hip.

"Okay, go on then, Cym." said Amy getting excited.

"Well, Shadow had a really deep cut on his arm, so I healed it."

"You have healing powers? Cool." said Wave.

"Yeah, I always was a gifted child. Anyway, after that, I grabbed my board. I was about to leave, when he grabbed my hand."

They all started giggling and even said 'oooh.'

"Yeah, then he told me to wait, and well…"

"What, what, WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"He asked me out on a date tonight! Dinner, than a movie, then the carnival in Twinkle Park. All in one night!" I squealed.

"That's great Cymbaline!" said Amy hugging me.

"Awesome." said Rosy.

"It's about time." said Rouge.

"Man, Rouge, you owe me so much money now!" said Wave.

"Congrats." said Blaze.

Then we all started squealing and screaming giddily. Then they all started hugging me. Then Amy spoke up.

"You are going to need help getting ready. Girls?"

"Yeah!" they all called out.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Rosy and Meghan said at the same time.

We headed up to my room and opened up my closet which was filled with various clothes and shoes.

"Alright first we find an outfit, then we do hair, then make up." said Rouge.

"Sure. It shouldn't take that long." said Blaze.

"You guys say that now." I mumbled.

"Alright let's get to work." Amy said.

Then we started going through the clothes. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**SHADOW'S POV.**

I headed back to my place that I shared with the guys. Even Scourge was there when I got there. Once I got back, I told them about asking out Cymbaline. They all started whooping and punching there fists in the air. I just rolled my eyes. Then Sonic and Scourge started getting all protective.

"So you actually asked out my sister?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, so what Faker?" I asked grumpily.

"So, she is my younger sister, even if it is by a year."

"Yeah, so don't do anything to make her upset. Because if she sheds one tear over you…" Scourge threatened.

"Then we'll beat you down." Sonic finished almost menacingly.

"Humph." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not going to do anything to make her upset Fakers."

"Alright, then tell us exactly what you plan to do on this date." said Jet.

"Dinner, a movie, then the carnival at Twinkle Park. All in one night."

"And after?" asked Sonic and Scourge at the same time.

"I'm taking her home. Don't be perverted Fakers." I grumbled, blushing lightly at the thought.

"Well, we need to help you get ready." said Silver.

"No way." I said glaring.

"Come on. We're not going to dress you up or anything. Just give you some pointers."

"And why would I need them?"

"Because we have girlfriends already and you don't." Silver said.

"Ooohhh!" they all said. I kinda walked into that one.

"Tails, doesn't." I said.

"Well Tails is a kid. But still he likes Cream." said Sonic. Tails blushed, so it was true.

"Fine." I said giving up.

"Good. Don't worry, what are friends for?" asked Knuckles.

"Thanks." I mumbled, but they heard.

"HE SAID THANK YOU!" shouted Tails surprised.

They all looked shocked, and it annoyed me.

"Are you guys going to help me or what?"

"Alright, calm down." Knuckles said, "So where are you taking her?"

"To _La' Musical._" I said.

"Is it a new place?" asked Scourge.

"Yeah. They play all kinds of music-well except metal rock or regular rock. They even have songs in different languages."

"Fancy. And what movie?" asked Jet.

"Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. She's been saying how she wants to see it."

(A/N: first thing that I thought. It seems like something Shadow and Cymbaline would want to see.)

"Fairytale story twisted into a cool movie, that involves them being witch hunters. Yeah, that definitely seems like something you and Cym would see." said Jet.

"Cool, it's supposed to be really good." said Scourge.

"You gonna take Rosy?" asked Sonic.

"No!" Scourge said.

We all chuckled at him.

"Because I already took her." he said quietly.

The others all started slapping him on the back and congratulating him. he turned a slight pink. Then they all turned back to me.

"Okay, and about this carnival?" asked Sonic.

"There's a carnival in Twinkle Park that is going to be around for a few more weeks. So I'll take her there. She said that she wanted to go there one time so I figured, why not?"

"Sounds good." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I know." I said smirking.

"Just remember this is my sister so treat her good." he said sternly.

"Yeah I know."

"Alright now for some pointers." said Scourge.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**CYMBALINE'S POV. THREE HOURS LATER.**

I can't believe that we still haven't gotten an outfit yet. Though we had ruled out a bunch of things that went from to dressy/fancy(from Blaze) to much too casual(from Amy) to a little to cleavage depend(from Rouge), since I wasn't really trying to become a perve magnet by wearing clothes like that or give him the wrong idea, I wouldn't wear the clothes that Rouge picked out.

"I can't believe that we still haven't found an outfit for me yet." I said.

"We'll find something. Don't worry." said Rosy, who had just popped out from under a pile of clothes.

"Thanks." I said. Then I saw it.

"It's perfect!" said Amy.

It was a dress that went to my knees, with short sleeves. It was a blue/turquoise color, with a black belt that was a bit wide, and there were black ruffles on the edge underneath the skirt which made it puff out just a little bit. I also had on black leggings that went to past my knees, and I also had black ankle high boots. I also had on my bracelet, light eye shadow and lip gloss. And my hair-like quills were down instead of in a ponytail. They went to my back about halfway. They were really long.

"Beautiful, girl." said Rouge.

"Thanks, I haven't worn it in a while. Not since a mission in Paris about seven months ago. I kinda forgot about it, but it still fits like a glove." I said.

"Shadow is going to go crazy when he sees you." said Meghan.

"Thanks. Wait what time is it?" I asked.

"Five minutes before Shadow comes to get you." said Amy.

"I can't wait." I said.

Five minutes later, Shadow came to pick me up. I said my goodbyes to the girls and we were off. He had a black car waiting as we walked towards it.

"Nice. G.U.N. perks?" I asked.

"Yeah. Know let's go. First we're going to a restaurant."

"Which one? I asked.

"You'll know when we get there." he said.

"Alright." I said.

'This is going to be really fun. I like Shadow a lot. I just hope he likes me the same way.' I thought to myself, as we drove off, towards the lights and sounds of the city after dark.

* * *

**OKAY, THERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Restaurant

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

In fifteen minutes, we were at the restaurant. I could hear the music pouring out onto the street and he lights shine out onto the streets as well.

"Shall we, malady?"

"Why yes. Of course kind sir." I said giggling.

He took my arm in his and we walked inside. It was all so fancy, but not to fancy. There were different types of music everywhere and in different languages besides English. There were different plants, and the decor was music based in all areas of the world. This was the type of place I would love to be. We walked up to the host. He was a yellow hedgehog, and his quills were going down and were tied, kind of like Knuckles.

"Cymbaline, how are you? You are looking so good and sexy tonight, beautiful." he said.

"Hi and thank you, Marshall. So is this your cover right now?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, it's a good place to spot the rich snobs, who are also the Russian mobsters we're after." he whispered back.

I giggled. He always knew how to make me laugh. We became friends after we met on a mission in Paris.

"Now I am hoping that you have a reservation?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I can't just let you in. I would if I could, but, I can't."

I was about to speak, when Shadow beat me to it.

"Actually we do. Table for two. Party of Shadow the hedgehog." he said, and I could have sworn I saw him glare just a little.

"Oh, so this is your date." he said.

"How did you-" I said, but Marshall cut me off.

"Word gets around, and nothing ever stays a secret in the world of thievery and espionage. News of the things you do especially." he said chuckling.

I blushed, who else knew? What was next? I was going to get a letter from my mom, saying to have a nice time, and then have a threatening note to shadow?

"Oh, by the way, Cym. Your mom told me to give this to you." he said, handing me a note.

_Cymbaline, I hope you have a fun time tonight. Love mom._

_P.S. Shadow, makes sure you treat my daughter right, and don't push her into something she doesn't want to do or isn't ready for. I have my ways of knowing what you two are doing and where you go. So you better not be thinking of anything naughty, while you are with my daughter._

_-Rachel Hedgehog_

We were both blushing by the time we finished reading it. Can I call 'em or what?

"Alright right this way to your table." Marshall said leading us.

We came to a both in a section that was playing songs from Broadway musicals and shows. Right now they were playing songs from Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. It was my all time favorite musical. Right now they were playing, As Long As You're Mine. It was one of my favorite songs in the musical. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love all the songs, but that is one of my top favorites. And I'll admit, while it played I couldn't help but blush as we listened. Soon a waiter brought bread and our drinks. Then asked if we were ready to order.

"I'll have the shrimp pasta and steak medium rare." Shadow said.

"And I'll have the fettuccini alfredo and a salad please." I replied.

He took our orders and went to the kitchen. Then it was just us again. Soon our food came. After a little eating he asked,

"So how do you like the date so far?" he asked.

"The restaurant is really great and the food is amazing. Thanks for taking me here."

"Yeah, sure. But we still have other things to do as well."

"Yeah. I know. But still, this place is great." I said.

* * *

We finished our food, and soon we went onto the dance floor and waltzed for a little. It was so nice. Plus, I'll admit, it did feel nice being so close to him. My head was lying on his white furry chest. It was just…nice. He was so warm, I just wanted to snuggle up to him and fall asleep. But I guess I was so relaxed about it, I hadn't noticed that I was purring.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Cym."

I blushed as he called me my nickname.

Then the song ended, and he said,

"Come on, if we want to catch the movie."

I nodded. We walked to the car and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw a pink and blue blur go by.

Wow.

"Alright come out guys. I know you're there."

Then Amy, Rouge, Wave, Blaze, Meghan and Violet were there. As well as Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, and Silver were there. My mouth hung open.

"I can't believe you guys spied on us. Girls good job. It's a great quality to have when you are spying on someone and they can't see or tell that you're there. But still. Not cool. Shame on you guys and…Wait, where are Scourge and Rosy?" I asked.

They all shrugged. But soon they apologized and left. Shadow and I got in the car and drove to the movies. So far this date was going great. And I couldn't wait to get to the movies.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Movie and an Unexpected Meet Up

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

We arrived at the movie in about ten minutes. When Shadow told me what movie we wee seeing, I was really excited. I had been wanting to see this Hansel and Gretel movie since it came out. Will I waited for Shadow, who had been getting our tickets, I noticed a green hedgehog and a pink hedgehog head into the same theatre we would be going to. I squinted.

"Is that…?" then Shadow came up to me.

"Here are the tickets. Did you see someone you know?"

"I'm not sure. Come on lets get some popcorn." I said.

We got our popcorn and headed to the movie. We gave the man our tickets and went inside. But not before he got a really nasty glare from Shadow for winking at me. I saw the guy shake and we went into the movie theatre.

The second we walked in the lights were already dimmed and the previews had started. As we walked by I noticed a couple in the row before ours, was already making out, but not all that intensely. It looked like one was green and the other was pink. I wonder…

I shoved the thought away and Shadow and I took our seats. Soon the movie started and we started to watch. I was really excited. But still that couple in back of us was really familiar.

* * *

Halfway threw the movie. The couple who apparently stopped making out started again. And this time they were moaning lightly. I was seriously starting to get annoyed, but I still ignored them. Then they pulled apart, and I could here them panting for air. Then the female spoke up.

"Oh Scourge." she said dreamily.

"Oh Rosy." he said breathlessly.

Okay now this is the type of stuff that really racks my nerves. If you're going to make out in a movie theatre the least you can do is go up to a further seat so that people wont see you and wait…

SCOURGE AND ROSY?!

I turned around and sure enough it was them and the were French making out VERY intensely. I thought about just turning back around and I would have. I turned back to the movie, but then heard Rosy lightly moan out. I turned around again and saw Scourge kissing and nipping at Rosy's neck, and then started running his hands up her shirt. Not having a clue that I was watching since they were right behind us, since one, the lights were off, and two their eyes were closed.

I could already tell where this was going. And I knew what could happen if it got any further.

"I sure do wish Scourge and Rosy were here with us." I said to Shadow, who had also caught on to what was happening. But it didn't work.

"Yeah, I wonder where they are and what they're doing." said Shadow, but to no avail.

So I called upon my super spy/thief heritage and a second later I whistled just loud enough for them to here. And it was a normal one. It was a tunish one that means you have been compromised or spotted and need to act quickly or you'll be caught. And in this case, they so were.

Rosy's eyes widened as they shot open. She knew what that signal meant. She saw me and Shadow, then her pupils dilated and she pushed Scourge off of her who had also now noticed us and had a, 'you've been caught face' then Rosy spoke up, and said in a nervous voice,

"Shadow, Cym, it's not what it looks like we were just-" but I cut her off.

"We'll talk about it after the movie ends. Okay?"

They nodded and we went back to the movie. And the whole time they were silent.

* * *

After the movie we headed out and saw Scourge and Rosy try to make a break for it.

"Halt!" they stopped dead in there tracks as Shadow and I approached them. They had blushes on their faces.

"So you want to tell us what that was all about in the theatre, with the French making out and the moaning?" I asked with a smug look. They blushed. But still said nothing.

"Alright how long?" I asked, sighing.

Rosy spoke up.

"We've been dating for five months now."

I was shocked how had I not figured it out sooner!? I knew that they would get together soon, but still.

"Well that's great, but you guys should tell the others too."

"Alright, well, see ya guys." said Scourge putting an arm around her and walking out.

"The movie was still great, Shadow." I said.

"Glad you like it. Now it's time for the carnival in the park." he said.

"Great! Let's go." I said taking his hand in mine. This was turning out to be a pretty well. I couldn't wait to get to the carnival.

* * *

**KAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Carnival

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

We arrived at the park soon, and I could here the sounds and see the lights pour on to the street and all the areas around us and the rest of the park. We walked in and got our tickets. The place was full of people and everything looked either really fun or really yummy. The first thing we did was pick a ride.

"How about that one first?" I said pointing to a go cart ride.

"Sure, just watch your back." he said smirking.

"You are the one who's going to be needing to watch your back hedgehog." I said grinning evilly, yet in a flirty way. He blushed.

We both got in go karts, mine was turquoise blue and his was crimson red. Then we started. I rammed into him. He seemed kinda surprised. I just smirked, then he rammed into me as well. I was able to maneuver away from him when he tried to get me. However, even though we both put up a fight, I ended up winning in the end.

"Nice job." he said.

"Nice job? I told you I was going to win." I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's pick a new ride." he said.

The next one we went on was one where you stand up while it spins. It was really fun, but I felt a little dizzy after. Then we went to another ride. It was one where you go up and then you drop down really fast. I was kinda nervous.

"Nervous Cym?" he asked.

"No." I lied.

"Alright then let's go." he said smugly.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

We walked to the ticket guy and showed him ours. Then we sat down in two seats next to each other. As I was strapped in, I felt a bad feeling in my stomach. Then the ride started with a jerk, and we went up.

"Here we go." Shadow whispered in my ear. I shuddered slightly at his hot, cinnamon breath on my face.

We went higher and higher, until we stopped at the top. It stayed still for a minute, then dropped. And I would be lying if I said I didn't scream. Well actually, I didn't scream, I squealed. It kept going back up and then doing the same thing for five minutes. And I was sure that I would need to drink a lot of tea for my throat. Soon we got off.

"So not nervous, huh?"

"Just shut up." I said.

He laughed and then we went to grab a bite. I got an ice cream and he got a soda. After that we went on a few more rides. Then we went on a rollercoaster that had so many loops, I thought that I was going be sick. Thankfully I wasn't. soon after that we went to a few more rollercoasters and we even heard some live entertainment. It was really good. And I couldn't help but feel…peaceful with Shadow. Soon it was time to go.

* * *

We drove back to the girl's and mine's place. He walked me up to the porch.

"I had a great time with you Shadow."

"Me too, you really are an incredible girl." he said. I blushed.

"I hope we can do this again soon." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

I nodded and then turned to go inside but he pulled my hand.

"Cymbaline?"

"Yeah, Shadow?" then I wasn't really prepared for what came next.

He kissed me. I fell into it immediately and then kissed back. His arms around my waist and mine around his neck. Both of us deepening the kiss. It lasted for a minute and fifteen seconds, before we came up for air. I panted lightly and smiled at him. He pecked my lips one more time than said,

"I guess that makes you my girlfriend now."

"I guess so. So see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of coarse." he said.

"Good night, Shadow."

He hugged me and said, "Good night Cymbaline."

Then he drove off back to his place and I went inside. Needless to say that the girls had been eavesdropping and spying. I told them what happened, but I didn't care about all there giddyness and friendly taunting. I was happy, and that was all that mattered. Then I thought to myself,

"_Shadow and I. that's all that matters."_

And I liked it that way. And on my way to bed, as I got on my pajamas, I said to myself,

"Best. Date. Ever." and soon I drifted off into sleep, dreaming about me and Shadow, and the future we might have together.

* * *

**ALRIGHT IT'S DONE. I KNOW IT'S RUSHED BUT I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO DO, REPORT CARDS COME IN THREE DAYS! SO PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T FLAME, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
